A Different Side
by Murrica
Summary: Brokenstar's past was not a pleasant one. Is that enough to justify his actions?


"Stop squirming, you useless little pile of crowfood," snapped Lizardstripe as she licked Brokenpaw's fur. "Do you want to embarrass me in front of the entire Clan? You look like a pack of rogues raised you!"

Brokenpaw kept quiet, his eyes on the ground. He was used to Lizardstripe's tormenting. She had never loved him; she wasn't even his birth mother. She thought of him as a tedious chore, something that she didn't want anything to do with but had to take care of anyways.

After his adopted mother was done fussing with his fur, he slipped quietly out into the central camp, heading over towards the fresh-kill pile. He was about to snag himself a plump vole, but Sharppaw grabbed it in one swift movement. Brokenpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Sharppaw glared at him challengingly, and Brokenpaw closed his mouth, swallowing what he had been about to say. Sharppaw smirked and whirled around, flicking his tail for his friends Lakepaw and Nightpaw to follow. The two grabbed a bird and trotted after him.

Brokenpaw looked at what was left on the fresh-kill pile – that was, a frog. Thoroughly disgusted, he dragged it away by one leg and bit into it gingerly, wincing at the foul taste. Across the camp, the three other apprentices enjoyed their fresh-kill, talking and purring and sharing tongues. Suddenly Lakepaw looked up, catching his eye. She flicked her tail to beckon him over.

Brokenpaw warily padded over to the other apprentices. "Come talk with us," Lakepaw invited him, a cheerful look on her face. Brokenpaw sat down awkwardly, trying not to notice the glares Sharppaw and Nightpaw gave him. They pointedly turned away and began talking among themselves, occasionally asking Lakepaw a question.

"I don't know what's with them. They're usually nice, I promise," Lakepaw apologized. Brokenpaw couldn't help noticing how blue her eyes were, like tiny little lakes. They contrasted perfectly with her soft gray fur.

"I don't know," sighed Brokenpaw. "They really don't seem to like me at all."

"Lakepaw!" shouted Duskfur, her mentor. "It's time for border patrol!" Lakepaw got up and looked at Brokenpaw for a moment longer, gave a small smile, and then slipped away to join Duskfur.

-x-

"Brokentail! Sharpfang! Lakefur! Brokentail! Sharpfang! Lakefur!"

Brokentail closed his eyes, taking in the cheers of his Clanmates. He was a warrior at last! His eyes snapped open as he realized Lakefur was speaking. 

"Brokentail, can I talk to you after we sit vigil?" she asked cheerfully, waving her tail back and forth playfully.

"Sure," Brokentail replied, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

Lakefur cuffed him on the ear playfully, then dashed off to get some fresh-kill. Sharpfang passed by Brokentail, narrowing his amber eyes suspiciously. He lashed his tail once and then made off after Lakefur, leaving Brokentail sitting by the warrior's den alone.

The next morning Brokentail opened his eyes and yawned, then reeling backwards as he realized sunlight was directly hitting his face, meaning he was outside the warriors den. He struggled with remembering why he had fallen asleep outside rather than in the den, then the realization hit him like the claws of a badger.

He had fallen asleep during vigil.

He looked over at Lakefur and Sharpfang. Lakefur was looking at him worriedly, and Sharpfang was smirking, a smug gleam in his eyes. "Looks like someone decided to take a little nap. I wonder what Raggedstar will say when he finds out," he mused.

"Please don't tell my father," squeaked Brokentail, feeling like a little kit that was being scolded. Sharpfang flicked his tail; he seemed to be considering.

"Nah, it's my duty to report every troublemaker to my Clan leader," Sharpfang retorted, a superior look in his eyes.

"Leave Brokentail alone," Lakefur murmured, staring crossly at Sharpfang, her tail curled tightly around her paws. "He didn't mean to fall asleep. It was an honest mistake. Give him a break."

Sharpfang rounded on her in surprise. "Are you seriously siding with that loser?" he asked angrily. "I thought you were better than that, Lakefur. But I guess you're not." He stormed away, lashing his tail.

"I don't know what got into him. He's really not like this," Lakefur apologized quickly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Brokentail asked, but Lakefur looked down and shook her head silently.

-x-

"I don't get it, Lakefur. We've been friends for a long time," argued Brokentail, exasperated. "And all of a sudden, you won't say a word to me. What's going on? Is something wrong? I'm really worried about you?" His voice dropped to barely a whisper. Lakefur was looking down, looking more melancholy than she ever had.

"It's... Sharpfang. He's trying to control my life. Today he told me I couldn't talk to you anymore," she explained softly, closing her eyes in pain and clenching her teeth.

"Why do you listen to him?" Brokentail asked. "He's not your leader. He can't control you."

Lakefur looked away. "It's more complicated than you can understand," she replied, her voice so soft Brokentail had to lean in to catch her words. He didn't like seeing her this down – it was as if her pain was his pain.

"I love you, Lakefur," he murmured. He didn't know why he had waited this long to say this. All the memories of them from his apprenticehood came flooding back. The way she smiled at him. Them playing as kits. Sharing tongues and talking. Lakepaw inviting Brokenpaw to share fresh-kill.

Lakefur pressed her muzzle into Brokentail's shoulder, and quietly told his fur, "I love you, too."

"You need to stand up to Sharpfang," Brokentail told her. "He's not leader and he knows it."

Lakefur nodded, seeming a bit happier. "I'll tell him that I can't be his mate." She nuzzled Brokentail, and then padded off. Brokentail watched her go, his heart full with something he had never experienced before – true happiness.

-x-

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Brokentail stood before Sharpfang, his pelt bristling, his eyes narrowed, teeth bared. He felt more anger and hurt than he ever had in his life – the teasing as an apprentice and the rejection from his unknown mother seemed like thorns in his pad in comparison.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Sharpfang smoothly, calm as the sunny sky. "You have absolutely no proof I am connected to Lakefur's death."

"Oh, please! I found your fur in her claws," Brokentail retorted, motioning with a flick of his tail to a clump of ginger fur in the grass.

"We were practice fighting, and she forgot to sheathe her claws," Sharpfang explained. Brokentail thought he saw worry flicker in Sharpfang's eyes, but a moment passed and it was gone. Could he have imagined it?

All the pain and anger was replaced with determination and hatred. Brokentail's claws slipped quietly out of their sheath, and he took a step forwards towards Sharpfang, hissing. "Well maybe," he meowed slowly, taking step by step towards the ginger warrior, "We should practice together now. And maybe I will forget to sheath my claws."

He lept towards Sharpfang, but the warrior was too quick for him; he spun around and kicked out, his claws digging into Brokentail's belly and sending him skidding across the ground. Brokentail got gingerly to his feet and leapt again – swerving at the last second and bringing his teeth down hard on Sharpfang's tail. He swung the ginger cat around with his full strength, sending the much smaller cat into the ground hard.

He approached Sharpfang, breathing heavily. "That was fun," he mused. "But it looks like our little battle is about to come to an end."

Sharpfang's eyes widened as Brokentail brought his paw down hard into his belly. He let out an uncanny screech as Brokentail brought his claws slowly from the stomach up to his chest. The ground turned red with Sharpfang's blood, staining the grass.

"Someday," whispered Brokentail, staring down at his dying enemy, "Someday I will be more powerful than you can imagine. I will make ShadowClan the greatest Clan in existence. You cats are nothing but a bunch of filthy little fox-hearts, and I will kill or control every last one of you."

Brokentail spun around and began padding back to camp, grim satisfaction on his face. He would keep his promise to Sharpfang and rule the forest one day. He was already deputy.

It was time to have a "meeting" with Raggedstar.


End file.
